


Brother, we're all you need

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collar, Comeplay, D/s, Felching, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meant to yell at his brother, meant to tell Dean he couldn’t make presumptions about what they still were or weren’t – Dean hadn’t put that collar on him since before hell, before Ruby, before Castiel and all the bad thick tension between them lately. He meant to. But his body remembered, knew what it meant, wanted it, and before he could tell himself to stop he was on his knees, butt rested against the heels of his feet, legs spread and palms resting on his thighs. </p><p>(Season 4 Wincestiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother, we're all you need

“Godfuckingdammit Sam what the hell were you thinking!”

Dean slammed the flimsy motel door shut behind him with so much force it bounced off the frame back open till he smacked it again and slid the chain lock into place, turning the deadbolt, swiveling back into the room and throwing his duffel on a bed while his brother glared at him from the small kitchenette. There was still a smidge of blood across one cheek that he had missed cleaning off.

“Well shit Dean I dunno, maybe that unless I fucking did something those demons were going to kill us!”

“You know you can’t keep doing this Sam, this power, whatever the fuck it is Ruby has got you into, it’s bad, and even if you think you can use it for good you’re wrong, because this kind of shit, it always comes back to bite you in the ass!”

Dean’s full on screaming now that they’re in the ‘privacy’ of the motel room, even though Sam knows probably every single other person in the place can hear them through the paper thin walls. His face is flushed red with anger but behind the furious twist of his lips there something deeper that Sam knows, concern, Dean’s always concerned about him, feels like he has to keep Sammy on the straight track when Dean’s only ever dealt in shades of gray himself.

“So what, do you want me to fucking apologize for saving your ass from a demon that was about to rip your throat out?! Because I’m not going to!”

Both of them knows that this argument isn’t going to go anywhere, they’ll just keep chasing their tails in circles yelling till their voices are hoarse and they move on to using their hands to communicate, their fists, their bodies. 

The air rustles with a sound becoming all too familiar and an angel in a trench coat shows up the corner to throw his hand into the ring apparently. Harsh blue eyes squint at Sam, flicking to the smear of red on his cheek, but the angel already knows because he had been watching. Dean is technically his only ward but he and Sam are a package deal, Castiel is fast learning. They’re so twisted up in each other you can’t tear one away without taking a chunk of the other. Twisted up with blood and sweat, more than brotherly love and rivalry. 

“Well hey Cas, come to put the fear of God in Sammy?”

One eyebrow arched up at Dean as Castiel stepped further into the center of the room where both brothers were a few feet apart, in swinging range.

“I believe we need to take extreme measures to instill the severity of the situation in Sam, yes.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed, lips turned down and brow creased as he looked between Dean and Castiel, wondering if his brother had prayed to the angel on the way back to the motel room, if they had been planning something, what they had been planning. He was going to raise objections and start arguing the case for himself when Dean opened the duffel bag on the bed, lifting a thick black collar out. It was leather, worn soft and scuffed with use, one large silver o-ring dangling in the front. 

Sam meant to yell at his brother, meant to tell Dean he couldn’t make presumptions about what they still were or weren’t – Dean hadn’t put that collar on him since before hell, before Ruby, before Castiel and all the bad thick tension between them lately. He meant to. But his body remembered, knew what it meant, wanted it, and before he could tell himself to stop he was on his knees, butt rested against the heels of his feet, legs spread and palms resting on his thighs. All the adrenaline and fear of the fight earlier that night, the spike of loathing and guilt of the fight between him and Dean, it started to melt away as his muscles relaxed and his mind calmed. He really didn’t want to think too hard about how well trained Dean had him.

Dean rolled his neck with a crack and flexed his fingers around the collar, he was already relaxing himself too, slipping into that headspace of a well defined dynamic and the instinctual reaction to the scenario he and his brother played out so many times before. But it was tainted now, he could still feel it, all of it. More than the ghost pain of manacles around his wrists or hooks in his flesh, the memory of power and longing and twisted sharp glee was still prowling in his mind among the shadows, he could still feel hell in his veins. He didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to put a collar back on Sam and bend him over when Dean couldn’t tell where he was going to go in his head or what he was going to do. But he was desperate. Desperate to have his brother back from that bitch, to keep Sammy safe, to keep Sammy. 

Besides, Dean had someone else on their side now, who could make sure he didn’t go too far.

“You know Sammy, I think you really need to learn how to be a good boy again.” 

Dean stepped behind him, fingers pulling long hair off the nape of his neck as the collar was pulled around and cinched tight, slipping a finger under it to tug, resting the flat of his palm against the back of Sam’s neck as he looked over his brother to the angel across the room.

“And I think you Cas, need to learn how to be a little bad. Cause if you’re going to play for our team, you’re gonna have to get used to gettin dirty.”

Sam was staring down at the faded geometric pattern of the scratchy carpet wondering what the hell just happened but his body was already thrumming with anticipation at the cold edge in Dean’s voice. It seemed harder now, matching the hardness Sam got a glimpse of in his eyes every now and then when his brother thought he wasn’t looking. Sam knew Dean wasn’t telling him everything, but maybe he was going to find out. The hand against his neck was a familiar comforting weight, Dean’s voice in his ear rough and stern as he bent over and issued a single word command – “Strip”.

Rocking back on the balls of his feet Sam rose as he pulled both flannel overshirt and soft white tee up over his head, hands flicking open the belt buckle and letting his pants fall down as he bent over and pulled them off with his shoes and socks, exposed and back down on his knees in under a minute, cock already thickening between his legs and a red flush high on his cheeks.

Dean’s fingers dragged through his hair, pulling it back and fisting tight at the curve of his skull, pulling his head back with it. “Why don’t you go show Cas that you can be a good boy.”

Head tilted back he could see the smirk on Dean’s face but his lips were the only thing that said something in his expression, everything else flat and sealed off. Sam crawled on his hands and knees over the rough carpet to where Castiel stood still, mouth drawn tight and eyes uncertain with a small furrow in his brow. 

Sam wondered if Dean was going to just watch him with Castiel tonight, make him do whatever Dean wanted, if Dean had the angel wrapped around his whim too. His brother did that sometimes, before, when he was really mad or wanted to make Sam sorry for something, Dean would find a guy in a bar and just sit in a chair while he told Sam everything to do, watched, sometimes jerked off, but he made Sam do things and Sam did them hoping his brother would just touch him, take him back, tell him he was a good boy. 

It was kind of funny. Sam would run away across the country to escape their father’s command because he chafed under every word the man said, but he was desperate for Dean’s approval. 

Castiel watched, head canted to the side as though it would make more sense from that angle, as Dean placed a collar around Sam’s neck and ordered him to strip. The younger Winchester complied without protest, without even a word. Castiel knew that they committed carnal sin together - or had - he knew Dean intimately from the moment he had touched the man’s soul in hell. Yet he still kept being surprised.

It was curious, this thing between them, the character traits that Castiel had observed in them shifted almost immediately once the collar was pulled out of the bag, as though they were different people. Castiel wondered if the changes in Sam would persist, if this were a way Dean could use to persuade him to cease imbibing demonic blood. The angel was uncertain why this was supposed to create a bond, reign Sam in, but there was a strange tingle under his skin and a whisper in his ear asking for more, wanting, desiring to be inside the tight circle the Winchester brothers had, to know their secrets.

He watched as Sam crawled towards him, looking nervous and eager and sinful, broad hands coming up to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants open. Castiel fortified the divides in his mind to keep Jimmy sealed away from this and dormant, to prevent him from feeling any of it, an apology he would never say pressing to spill out, for sins and for need and for what he couldn’t identify much less name. 

Dean shrugged his flannel shirt off, tossing it on the pile of Sam’s clothes, toeing his boots off, pulling his black tee over his head. He pressed the heel of his palm against the line of his cock in his jeans, already hard from watching Sam taking Castiel’s dick out and stroking it to hardness. He’d wanted to rip that stuffy fucking tax accountant get up off the angel since he shoved a knife in his chest. There was just something about Cas that infuriated him, but he’d been pretty pissy since learning there actually were good guys upstairs, though he still wasn’t sure they were really good guys with as much shit they let go down on earth. 

Cas got under his skin like no one but Sam ever had, made him want to fight, want to push, want to fuck until they couldn’t throw punches anymore. He knew Sam looked up to the angel, the fucking sheer awe in his brother's face when he first met Cas and the hurt when the angel refused to touch him, Dean knew what Cas thought about Sam, knew the angel thought he was an abomination, tainted, corrupted. Dean didn’t want to believe it, refused to think Sam could be like that but he wasn’t too sure anymore and he was desperate to get his brother back, get things to the way they used to be.

Sifting through the duffel on his bed, Dean picked out a small bottle of lube and a thick black plug, setting the bag on the floor and making his way over to where Sam was slowly licking up the underside of Cas’ erection with long broad strokes. Cas still had his fucking trench coat on, his shirt and tie, pants pooled around his ankles but the white boxers just sat lower across his thighs. 

Dean kneeled behind Sam, a swat on his ass all his brother needed to change his position, rising up on his knees to push his ass out, presenting, as he steadied himself with hands on Cas’ thighs and took the head of the angel’s cock into his mouth. Dean coated the plug with lube and stretched Sam wider with one hand on a cheek, pushing the silicone toy in with no preamble, letting it sink into his brother’s body as Sam grunted and his muscles twitched.

Sam flinched and sucked harder on the cock in his mouth while Dean pushed a toy in without opening him up on fingers first, there was a enough lube at least it didn’t hurt, the sudden intrusion only uncomfortable but his muscles stretched and clenched around the tapered base and he rolled his hips back while he leaned his neck forward to angle it right, taking Cas down to the base and squeezing his eyes shut as he let his body remember this, dick twitching happily enough to bounce up against his stomach. 

At least Dean wanted to touch him, wanted to play too and not just watch. But Sam figured he might, had seen the way his brother watched the angel, that intense kind of focus that could mean so many things, and god but Sam wanted both of their attentions on him, wanted their approval, wanted to convince Castiel he was good. He started bobbing his head with a quick rhythm, until Dean grabbed his hair again and pushed him all the way down, holding him there until he started to suffocate because he couldn’t breath when his throat was blocked like that. As his eyes started to water Dean pulled him off but started guiding his rhythm instead of letting him do it.

“Gonna give you something better to do with your mouth then drinking demon’s blood Sam. You wanna be fucking filthy like that, we’ll give you something else.”

Dean was rough, hand harsh in his brother’s hair as he pushed Sam down and held him there until he heard whimpering. With his free hand, he pushed Cas’ trench coat off his shoulders, green eyes locked on blue and held like a vice. “Take your shirt off Cas.”

Sam’s hair was getting longer and shaggier, and it made it even easier for Dean to pull him around by. He was rough with Sam, more than usual, but he could still feel anger simmering in his core from the fight they had and he wanted to punish his brother. Pulling Sam off completely, pink lips shining with spit that trailed down his chin and still floundering wide open as they gasped for breath, Dean yanked Sam’s head back as Cas went about taking his shirt off one fucking button at a time.

“You ain’t gonna need that bitch with me an Cas to fill you up, huh Sammy?”

Sam tried to shake his head but stilled when Dean clenched harder in his hair, pulling painfully. “N-no.”

“Good boy. On the bed, hands and knees.”

Sam crawled to the bed, pulling himself up on it, the plug shifting around in him and making him simper, licking his lips, hair fallen across his face and fingers digging into the sheets.

Castiel stood with his chest exposed, erection curving up towards his belly and twitching with his pulse, dark trail of hair from his navel to the nest of curls around the base of it, a light spread of hair down his sternum, skin taut over lean muscles. 

Dean was in his space, close enough to see the tic under one eye. Calloused hands pushed the white boxers down his thighs more until they fell. The raised angry red scar of a handprint on his shoulder was split with neon light through the slatted blinds, the motel room flickering with the light of a dying sign letter and illuminated only by the glow of street lamps, shadows playing across the furniture and walls. They hadn’t even turned on a light yet but Dean thought Cas’ skin looked right with a non-human blue glow playing on it. 

Sam watched from the bed as Dean divested Cas of the rest of his clothes. Dean was still wearing his jeans, but his erection was an obvious strain against the fabric. Sam’s breath was ragged with need as he watched Dean place a hand on Cas’ slender hip, fingers splayed out, rubbing circles against the skin before skimming over the angle of his hip to grasp the angel’s cock in his firm grip; they never stopped looking at each other, standing almost still and making what looked like tentative first contact. Cas finally lifted his hands from where they hung at his sides, a hand laying over his mark on Dean’s shoulder and Dean jolted visibly from it. 

Sam started chewing his lip between his teeth, it was the only thing he could do to give himself stimulation of any kind, needing to feel something, staying on his hands and knees like Dean said, he couldn’t use his hands, couldn’t rub himself up against a wall if he was in the middle of the bed, so he chewed his lip and let the pain distract him.

Dean felt calmer somehow when Cas touched him, felt just a little of the needles in his arm that made his muscles twitch made him want to hurt made his fist clench, he felt them abate a little. Cas looked so fucking raw and split open it hurt to look at but Dean still didn’t know what that meant. Running his hand up the length of Cas’ erection slick with Sam’s spit he could hear a hitch of breath and catch the jerk of Cas’ hips. 

“You ever sin like this before angel?”

“No.”

“We got a lot more for you than those dickbags tryin to jerk us all around.”

Giving a broad smirk on auto, the kind of slick promise for more that stretched plush pink lips over white teeth, Dean put a hand on the small of Cas’ back and pushed him towards the bed. Getting Cas kneeling on the tacky floral sheets that were faded and stiff, Dean shucked off his jeans made sure the bottle of lube was close by. “Pick up where you left off Sammy.”

Crawling up on the bed behind Cas, Dean pushed him forward towards Sam’s open mouth, nudging his thighs apart so Dean could get between them, one hand running light up the long stretch of side and around to catch on a peaked nipple while he pushed slicked fingers between Cas’ legs, cupping his sacs while the wet squelching noises of Sam going to town was the only sound made, rubbing his palm along the perineum and massaging Cas until he felt the angel start to move, rock down against it, his breath starting to quicken with the aborted expansions of his ribs and quivering of his stomach. Dean pulled his hand back, fingers circling around Cas’ hole, slipping one in to the knuckle and that finally earned him a choked out groan.

Dean twisted his finger around, pushing a second in, thrusting shallowly while his other hand gripped against Cas’ hip and flexed. Watching Sam over Cas’ shoulder, tan muscles bunching with the roll of his back as Sam put his whole body into it, rocking forward and pulling back, strong arms bent at the elbows and put to use with the motions as well, Sam’s ass was pressed up high and his thighs spread, putting on a show for Dean while he fingered Cas open. 

Sam was all taut strung nerves, buzzing high and hot and singeing in his veins. The cheap motel bed creaked with the weight of three men on it, Sam’s feet pressed back up against the wall and crowded in with Cas in front of him and Dean behind Cas. Sam could feel his brother’s knuckles brush against his chin when he sank down all the way on Cas’ cock and he knew Dean would be opening up the angel. 

Looking up through his bangs where they clung to his forehead with perspiration, he saw Cas staring down at him intently, mouth parting slightly as Dean worked on him, body starting to loosen up and move, roll with the press of the two brothers, Cas was all stiff restraint and bound power, it was fascinating to see him like this, to know Sam had part in that, to watch him unfold and open in a new way letting pleasure seep in and fill all those cracks. Sam knew what that was like, needed to feel it too, body aching for it but he kept his jaw wide and worked his tongue in quick rolls and flicks over Castiel’s dick knowing Dean would have to reward him for being so good, he could be patient. 

Sam worked well with his brother, always had, they knew each other’s cues, body language, the soft sounds that to other’s might be inaudible. He saw Dean up the lean length of Cas’ torso looking down at him, pink lips mouthing along the tan curve of Cas’ shoulder and latching on to the dip at the base of his neck, sucking and biting down while he continued watching Sam. Green and blue, both sets of eyes turned on him, and Sam could put on a damn good show, arching his back and flexing his muscles, body rippling with the rhythm of his steady pace as he put everything into it curling his toes against the wall and pushing forward.

Dean pulled up, hands steady on Cas’ hips, nudging his legs apart wider as he sunk down further on the bed but Sam lowered himself with the motion and kept his lips wrapped around Cas’ erection, Dean settling down and pulling Cas open with broad hands, lining himself up and pushing in with slicked cock, loosened muscles giving easily to the intrusion and smooth heat sealing around him. Cas was panting by now, Dean didn’t even know if angel’s actually needed to breath, but this one was sucking down air like he was suffocating, body gone taut at the first thrust suddenly relaxed like a snapped rubber band and fell back against Dean, utterly pliant, flushed hot and trapped between Dean’s body and Sam’s mouth. 

Dean felt like he was burning up, burning away anger and frustration that had been compressed so tight like a clenched fist in his gut he felt like he hadn’t seen straight with the fuzzy edges of irritation in his vision for months. It was too much shit for one man to deal with, between the angels, the righteous man, Sammy the blood junkie, Lilith and the seals, he couldn’t deal with the weight of all of it but he had to anyway. This though, hands and teeth, the muffled whimpering of his brother, the scent of sweat and synthetic lube, the harsh gasps of Cas that were a new sound in this rhythm, he could deal with this, knew what to do here, he could control this.

Thrusting sharp and deep, snapping his hips and grinding into Cas, Dean was stretched taut and ready to break open. One arm wrapped around Cas’ lithe torso, hand pressed flat against his sternum, the other guiding him by the hip with a grip tight enough to bruise a normal human, Dean was pressed up flush against the curve of his back sliding slick with sweat as he buried himself in deep and sunk his teeth into Cas' shoulder when he came with a strangled groan. Shuddering with the force and crushing Cas against him, Dean stilled, his hand reaching down Cas to fist in Sam’s hair and pull him off, his brother gasping for air and hanging in Dean’s hold limp with his mouth still open, hazel eyes glazed.

Dean pulled out, Cas gibbering and stretching his shoulders back, rolling the scapula as skin pulled over bone and the contours of his back rippled with muscle. Dean spoke in his ear, voice hoarse and spent, “ Cas, turn around for Sammy.”

The angel grunted and looked at him, face tight, licked his lips like he was going to say something but Dean just pulled him around, turning him, as Dean scooted back on the bed and guided Cas to bending over.

Sam’s jaw ached, throat rasped raw and his eyes stung, his cock so goddam hard between his legs and balls pulled up tight, but he still whined when Dean pulled him off, gasping for air but wanting more. Shuffling back on the bed as Dean manhandled Cas, Sam felt a flutter of anticipation beneath his ribs hoping Dean was giving him what he thought. Clenching his ass around the plug he rocked his hips even though he had nothing but air to grind against, slapping his cock up against his belly and lunging forward eagerly when Cas was bent over in front of him, still twitching red hole dripping Dean’s come.

Sam groaned and lapped at the slick skin, flutter of muscles under his broad tongue, Dean’s taste salty bitter and murky deep from Cas, it was easy for Sam to wiggle his tongue past the ring of muscles into Cas, from how stretched out he was, hands still planted firmly on the bed using just his tongue to open the other up and lick out all of his brother’s come, jaw pushing forward and working deeper, sealing his lips around the hole and sucking. 

Dean backed up off the bed to give Cas more room, hands steadying him, the angel trembling and strung out and still hard, jolting at Sam’s first contact blue eyes went wide and he froze before a long gravel scraped groan snaked out his lips and his eyes rolled back, lids fluttering, shoulders sagging. Dean bent forward to suck the shaky breath from his mouth, lips yielding to him, Cas pushing back eagerly after he caught on to what Dean was doing, sloppy and heated, teeth scraping sharp and tongue pressing hard. 

Feeling hollowed out and mellowing as he came down, Dean smirked into the angel’s mouth when he felt Cas jerking as Sam ate Dean’s come out of his ass, it was fucking filthy and obscene and the angel was lost to it, he was as good as in Dean’s palm, Dean could show him all the good things about the filthy mud wallowing humans the angels always trash talked. Pulling away and running a hand through the mussed up hair spiked at all angles, Dean gave Cas the sweetest kind of smile, “Don’t worry angel we’ll take good care of you.”

Crouching down on the floor and pulling Cas closer, the angel bracing his hands on Dean’s shoulder and Sam scooching up the bed still laving between Cas’ legs, Dean bent forward to wrap his lips around Cas’ erection, swallowing down to the base with easy expertise and minimal gag reflex. Fingers dug into his shoulder and Cas was sobbing a dry rough plea. Dean pulled off, soothing one hand over Cas’ thigh, looking up at him, “Cas, c’mon, you can let go, just let it happen man.” 

Bobbing back down and flicking his tongue over the head on the uptake before hollowing his cheeks on the down take, Cas’ whole body went rigid as he came with a cracked scream, Dean trying not to swallow any, trying not to let any trickle out of his mouth as he kept his tongue pressing against the frenulum coaxing it all out of Cas.

When the angel sagged against him he got up carefully, an arm wrapped around Cas’ waist to keep him from falling forward as Dean twisted around him, his free hand hooking under the leather of Sam’s collar and pulling him up, catching the o-ring when he was out from being buried in Cas’ ass. Pulling him forward into a sloppy kiss Dean pushed the come pooled in his mouth into Sam’s, his brother licking eagerly into him and taking it all greedily. Cas pressed between them, they kissed over his shoulder, Sam’s whimpering something painful and high strung as he cleaned Dean’s mouth out, licking his lips and chin free of come.

“S’good boy Sammy, you did well, didn’t he do well Cas?”

Castiel’s head lolled back on Sam’s shoulder, his only reply a confused grunt. Dean smirked and gently lay the angel down against the hard bed, crawling over him, pulling Sam into his lap, bow legged thighs spread out against Sam’s sides and the floppy hair sticking to the sweat on his shoulder.

Positioning Sam sitting with his long legs stretched out in front of him, draped over Cas’ bare legs where the angel was unmoving at the foot of the bed, Sam could wiggle his hips down to get the friction he wanted from the plug while Dean’s arms circled his narrow waist and broad hands covered his dick. Sam gasped at the contact, almost coming at the first touch, but he dug his hands into the sheets and bit it back, needing more. 

“We’re enough for you aren’t we Sammy?”

“Yeah, yeah De, I – please god, I need it, please...”

“I don’t want you ever doing that again. Not for anything.”

Circling his thumb over the slit and pushing a nail against it till Sam hissed in a sharp breath of pain, Dean’s other hand cupped his sacs and rolled while lips curled around the curve of his ear. “Ever. You got that?”

“Fuck, yes, De, please brother....”

Dean bit down against the back of Sam’s neck as he pumped fast, Sam arching in his grasp and coming with a thrash, Castiel in front of them watching with heavy eyes as Dean cupped what he could in the palm of his hand, stroking Sam through his orgasm, palm slick with it and Sam shuddering. 

“C’mon baby boy I got what you need, don’t I, s’all you need.”

Bringing his hand up to Sam’s face, the younger Winchester tilted forward to lap at his own come, sated and spent, eyes weary but calm as he muzzled into Dean’s hand. Curling over strong thighs, Sam turned over, pushing his ass up, and Dean pulled the toy out with a twist, tossing it on the floor. Pulling Sam up to his face rough with a grab on the collar hard enough to choke him Dean looked in wide hazel eyes with as much command as he could project, “Never again brother.”

Unclasping the collar, Dean set that aside more carefully on the night stand, leaning back against the wall and pulling Sam to his side, regarding Cas at the end of the bed who had turned over onto his side and started pushing himself up. “You stayin?”

Castiel stood, naked and flustered, smoothing a hand over his chest he was dressed again with that stupid blue tie backwards like always, hair still wild and eyes uncertain. “I.... no, I have matters to tend.”

With that odd displacement of air that sucked forward to fill the place where there suddenly wasn’t a solid body, Cas had already disappeared. Dean sighed, he wasn’t really sure if he had the angel pegged right or not, but he figured Cas pretty goddam loyal to them, trusting enough for something like this. 

He was going to get up and clean the sweat and lube and over shot streaks of come off Sam, but his brother was already fast asleep against his side, curled tight with an arm slung over Dean’s belly and face smooshed against his shoulder. He sure hoped his brother was going to be strong enough to quit the blood habit, cause he had plenty more ideas of things to do to Sam with that collar on.


End file.
